That's the Ni**a
"That's the Ni**a" is a song by Mystikal from the "Ghetto Fabulous" album. Lyrics Say, KL, we gon' lay up there and kick this bitch raw Ya heard me? Like some of that old Parkway shit, ni**a Microphone check (check), check one Microphone check (check), check two Microphone check (check), check three Microphone check (check), check four What y'all ni**as wanna do, how y'all wanna do it? Check, check, check one Kick this shit raw They say, that's the ni**a That's the ni**a (7X) Turn your head towards your ass and say bye bye From the southside, southside, puff, ya ya ya Nothin but the Fi-Yi-Yi Eardrums snatchin champion Chief Rhyme Buster till the day I die I say I lie Bitch I'll be fuckin on your grave singin ay la ba I'm throwed off I'm two scoops, I'm cuckoo I crew screw your Froot Loops, poo poo in your Fubu Yall ni**as remember what happened to that mosquito Tweety tweety MC, sweetie I'll read ya meter Stop your water turn off your gas cut off your lights Move you out, cut your grass, watch your kids, fuck your wife Like a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich I'm good Mm hmm, like syrup on the biscuit and orange juice puddin' Come and take me by the hand and walk ya I'm the thief in the night that slide your draws off ya Watch where ya steppin I'm a verbal weapon Bring more pain then when John Wayne came on old westerns What is the actual fuckin meaning I come in this bitch, when I leave out this bitch this bitch be leaning It's been like that since way back I used to rock 8 track before I rocked ADAT Concepts going stay fat, concerts goin stay packed Ownership's goin stay black, ni**a this is payback I scraped and scruffed and crawled until I'm established Now I'm country club livin from the scribble scrabble in my tablet Proper proper droppin somethin decent Yall ni**as is as fucked up as Santa Claus for Easter I'm a keep comin as long as KLC keep drummin And the only way to stop me is call the people for me Fuck them people, I'll fuck over you if I have to That's the ni**a, that's that bastard That's the rapper (15X) Ghetto fabulous That's the ni**a (8X) Who dat what they say they can't sell, boy? They the 3rd ward huh, the 12th ward For yall I rock all of my pauses by heart Guitars on these boys and get down and go off All sides get high when they ride to my words They mine and they high when I'm live in concert Stop what your thinking This ain't no show 'less I'm up in it I don't need nine or ten ni**as rappin' with me I'm independent, make frontin, stuntin suckers lose thier stomach They lose their clout, their cool And after I come in the cut they lose thier woman Hello, ghetto fabulous! Big mansions and fine fabrics Like a man, my money and my pussy come automatic You don't want no static with a hardcore rhyme fanatic Full speed head addict, vocabulary acrobatic That's him, that's that rapper That's the man, that's the ni**a That's that bastard That's the ni**a (5X) What is the actual fucking meaning? Why It Sucks #Dumb and ridicilous lyrics. Here's examples: #*Bitch I'll be fuckin on your grave singin ay la ba #*Yall ni**as is as fucked up as Santa Claus for Easter #*My money and my pussy come automatic #*What is the actual fucking meaning? (That's actually IN the song!) #The chorus is just a repeating of the same line over and over. #Too much swearing. #*He repeats the N-word 29 times. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is catchy. Video That's the Ni**a Mystikal - That's The Rapper (Clean Version) Category:1990s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats